


Feeding Time

by Fandomanon



Series: Incubus!Patrick AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Part of the series, following the prompt: “i just got turned into an incubus or a succubus and i’m like the least smooth and most self-conscious person on the planet so i’m literally starving because i don’t know how to seduce people” AU. BONUS POINTS IF THEY ARE A VIRGIN.</p>
<p>Pete sighed again. “Okay, so what do you want? Because we’ve already established that I can, and want, to help you. I can’t do that if you don’t want that though. Just tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>Patrick hesitated, clenching and unclenching his fists, before peering up at Pete through his bangs. “Um. Can I blow you, this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

Even though Pete had offered his, uh, “services,” to Patrick, if he was hungry, he was still embarrassed about asking for the help. Which meant waiting until the last possible moment to call Pete, and even then, dragging his feet about the whole thing, and skating around what the problem was.

 

But Pete just had to take one look at Patrick and know. He sighed. “Why do you do this? You already know I’d help, and all you’re doing is starving yourself.”

 

Patrick just kicked the ground, looking sullen. “I thought I could handle it. And I don’t need your help, I can just ask someone else.”

 

“Oh really? Okay, fine. We’ll take you to a bar, and you can try to pick up a dude, or a chick, and try and feed from that. Let’s go, we’re taking your car.”

 

Patrick dug his heels into the ground as Pete grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him out, “wait, wait, no. I don’t want that.”

 

Pete sighed again. “Okay, so what do you want? Because we’ve already established that I can, and want, to help you. I can’t do that if you don’t want that though. Just tell me what you want.”

 

Patrick hesitated, clenching and unclenching his fists, before peering up at Pete through his bangs. “Um. Can I blow you, this time?”

 

Pete nearly choked, “um. Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, it’s a big thing, and you can feed just as well from me jerking off, so--”

 

Patrick pouted, just a little, before looking away from Pete. “Fine. It was a stupid idea anyways. Let’s just do that--even though I bet I could get a lot more if I did blow you, but whatever.”

 

Pete could feel his resolve crumbling, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goddammit. Remind me how old you are again?"

 

Patrick beamed. "I'm seventeen."

 

"Well, that's legal, so it'll be fine I guess." Pete muttered to himself, before looking at Patrick again.

 

"Okay then. Uh. Is your mom home, or?"

 

"She's not," he said quickly. "Can we go now please? I'm so _hungry_."

 

Pete nodded, and followed Patrick out to his car, checking to see if he had an unexpired condom in his wallet as he did.

 

When they got out to the car, Patrick was jittery, eyes brighter than before and touchy as well, hand on Pete's thigh as he started the car and started driving. At one point Pete had to direct Patrick back to looking at the road, because he had gotten distracted by the feel of Pete's muscles under his hand.

 

Pete dropped his head back against the seat. "Okay, this is why you can't wait this long, seriously. You could end up hurting someone like this."

 

Patrick didn't respond, quickly pulling into his driveway and stopping the car. He unbuckled and leaned over the console to kiss Pete, humming happily as Pete paused for just a moment, before kissing back, his hands on Patrick's cheeks as he took control of the kiss.

 

When it became too much (Patrick's hand sliding to cup his cock through his jeans, fumbling to unzip him) Pete pulled away, biting Patrick's lip and releasing it as he opened his eyes and stared at Pete, his eyes dark.

 

"Hey," Pete said quietly. "Let's go upstairs. I'm not letting you give your first blowjob in the front seat of your car."

 

Patrick pouted, but nodded, letting Pete unbuckle before he got out of the car, and fumbled to get his house key. Finally Pete took the key and unlocked the door, hurrying Patrick inside before locking the door again, and Patrick grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

When they got in Patrick shut the door behind them, before pressing Pete into the wall and kissing him, whimpering into his mouth. Pete had the advantage though, and switched them around, holding Patrick against the wall and licking into his mouth, and Patrick moaned and submitted easily, his arms wrapping around Pete’s neck as he moved to grind his hips against Pete, making him nip Patrick’s lip and separate.

 

“Right, okay. How do you want to do this then?” Pete asked, staring at Patrick seriously.

 

Patrick couldn’t keep still, and Pete had to pin his hips to the wall, and repeated the question, before Patrick answered.

 

“I dunno, I just wanna do it.” He licked his lips, leaning in to try and kiss Pete again, who just shook his head.

 

“You have to decide, ‘Trick. Seriously, it’s either that or I jerk off.”

 

Patrick whined, frustrated, and then he pulled against Pete’s hold. “Fine, fine--wanna be on my knees in front of you, while you’re on the bed. Okay? Can we do it now?”

 

Pete let him go, and nodded, going to pull off his shirt before he hesitated. “You want me completely naked, or?”

 

Patrick nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, I wanna see you--want your hands in my hair, too.”

 

Pete tugged off his shirt, and unzipped his jeans, squirming out of them and his boxers. “Okay, okay. This is just another reason you shouldn’t wait though, you turn kinda slutty as soon as you think you can feed.”

 

Patrick frowned, just a bit. “‘m not a slut. Don’t call me that.”

 

Pete held up his hands defensively, before pulling Patrick into a kiss. “mmph. Sorry, babe. I won’t do it again.”

 

Patrick nodded, accepting the apology, before pushing Pete over to the bed, where he sat down, and then Patrick dropped to his knees, which made Pete go wide eyed, and bite back a curse.

 

“Wait, shit Patrick, just let me--I have a condom--”

 

Patrick nuzzled his thigh, and looked up at him. “You’re clean, aren’t you?” He asked, sounding huffy. “Then I don’t want to use a condom. I wanna _taste_  you. Feel you come in my mouth.”

 

Pete groaned, and fisted a hand in his own hair, before nodding. “Yeah, fine, okay. Just--take your time, it’s fine if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

Patrick licked his lips, and smiled up at Pete, before licking the tip of his cock and moaning like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

 

Truth be told, with how hungry he was, it probably was.

 

Pete fisted his hands in the comforter, so he wouldn't try to yank on Patrick's hair, in case he choked him, but he quickly realized that it wouldn't matter.

 

It seemed that the whole 'no gag reflex' thing came with being an incubus. Good to know.

 

Pete hissed, and bucked up into Patrick's mouth, and he just took it, moaned around Pete and sucked harder, and just when Pete was getting close Patrick pulled off.

 

Pete nearly whined with frustration. "What the fuck?"

 

Patrick licked his lips again, and kissed Pete’s thigh. “I want you to fuck my mouth, please. I bet it’d taste so nice, Pete. Please.”

 

Pete’s eyes darkened, and he nodded, fisting a hand in Patrick’s hair as he tugged his mouth back down. Patrick kissed the tip of his cock sloppily, before he opened his mouth and let Pete push in, keeping his mouth lax so Pete could control the pace.

 

It felt so good, and Patrick looked pleased with himself, humming around Pete and making him groan again, tugging on Patrick’s hair.

 

“Fuck, so good. You’re so good at this, Patrick, you practice or something?”

 

Patrick didn’t answer; instead he swallowed around Pete, drool dripping down his chin as he did.

 

Pete had to close his eyes, because he was close just from watching Patrick’s pretty, pink mouth wrapped around him, sucking so well, and he thrust up again, and shuddered, stuttering out a warning as he came.

 

Patrick moaned, pulling off enough to stroke Pete through it and swallow, and when he was finished, he pulled off and licked his lips, smiling up at Pete with dark, dark eyes.

 

Pete groaned, and tugged Patrick up into his lap, to kiss him properly, and Patrick promptly shoved his tongue in Pete’s mouth, trying to control the kiss. It was only when Pete stroked Patrick through his jeans that Patrick faltered, melting into the kiss and whining needily.

 

Finally though, Pete had to pull away, yawning hard, “mm. You want me to help with that, or?”

 

Patrick shook his head, licking his lips again, before he tugged his jeans down just enough to wrap a hand around his dick under his boxers, and he came in a few strokes.

 

Pete watched the whole time, and after a few moments Patrick blinked, and came back to himself. And even though he had just had a dick in his mouth, just demanded to have his mouth fucked, he blushed.

 

Pete grinned at him. “You feel any better sweetheart? Cause frankly, I don’t know if I can do that again.”

 

Patrick made a face at him, and flipped him off. “You’re such a dick. I hate you.”

 

Pete yawned again, “I hope you don’t hate me enough to throw me out, cause I think I’d just fall asleep outside your door.”

 

Patrick sighed, and turned his back on Pete, to get out of his jeans and boxers, and change into his pajamas. Pete may have been tired, but he wasn’t tired enough to not appreciate the sight of Patrick’s ass.

 

And Patrick must’ve had a sixth sense about it, because he turned around and threw his jeans at Pete’s head, making him squawk.

 

“Hey, I just saved your life, pretty much, don’t abuse me.”

 

Patrick got into bed beside Pete, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for letting me suck your dick, Pete. I really appreciate it,” he said dryly.

 

Pete beamed at him, and his eyes fluttered closed. “Mm, welcome. Anytime. Night Patrick.”

  
Patrick settled down and let Pete curl around him as soon as he did. “Night Pete.”


End file.
